Remember?
by xXPeddie.FabinaXx
Summary: An accident happens. Memories are forgotten. Friendship gets tested. Secrets are revealed. Will they ever be the same? Find out. This comes from different points of view. Mostly from Nina, Eddie, Patricia and Amber. First Jabian then Fabina. Peddie, Amfie, Jara. 3rd genre Family. Enjoy! (new summary)
1. Shared nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I only own my plot.

**Patricia's POV**

I shot out of my bed. Sweating and panting, I just woke up from a bad dream where Nina gets in a car crash and she doesn't remember who we are or at least anything about us. Even though it's dark, I saw Mara get up as well. "Had a bad dream?" I asked. She nodded in reply. "It was horrible. Nina, car crash, memory loss. Words can't describe what happened." She answered. "I had the same dream as well. By same I mean really same." I replied. I went over to look at my digital clock and it was 3:29 am. "I think we should take a sleep and talk about this tomorrow." I said slipping under my covers. "Yeah, goodnight." Mara agreed.

**The next day, Still Patricia's POV**

When I woke up Mara was out of her bed, probably having breakfast. I got out of my bed and started to get ready. I took a bath then changed into my school uniform. I fixed all my things inside my bag, placed my History book inside and went out. When I was about to close the door, I saw Joy get up and went to get ready. "Hey Trix, save me some food will you? Knowing Alfie, he'll probably finish it all." She said partially laughing, I nodded and I went down for breakfast. While we were in the dining room, there was a long awkward silence, Joy got inside but we all remained quiet. "You guys won't believe what Mara, Fabian and I dreamed of." Amber said trying to break the awkward silence surrounding us. "Nina got in a car crash and she can't remember us." I murmured but it was enough for them to hear. "Good guess, Patricia." Amber said. "I think she had the same dream as well, Amber." Fabian said. "Weird, I had the same dream as well." Jerome said. "Yeah, me too." Alfie agreed. "I think all of us did." I said. "Don't you guys find it a bit strange that Nina and Eddie's not yet here? They were supposed to be here like 4 days ago." Alfie asked. "Yeah. It's really weird. The twins never miss a day before school starts." Mara replied. "So, did you miss me?" A familiar voice asked.

**(A/N: The outfits on my stories are in my profile. I apologize in advance for any outfit and story delay. I will make it up to all my readers.)**


	2. What happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I only own my plot.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend SibunaMagic. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Still Patricia's POV**

When I turned around I saw Eddie leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face. "Slime ball." I said, but deep down I really missed him. "Missed you, too, Yacker." He answered. Eddie made his way to the dining room and sat beside me. "So where's Nina?" Amber asked. "Well... She's in... your room. Yeah, your room. Changing" Eddie answered. "O-kay." Amber replied. "So why where you late?" Fabian asked. "Some stuff happened." Eddie answered then he reahed out to get an apple but I slapped his hand. "What do you want Yacker? You made me drop my apple." Eddie asked while holding his hand. "What happened to Nina? Eddie, tell me the truth." I said. "Hey, Eddie. Can I please not wear the school uniform? It's too boring and plain. Beside we're allowed not to wear it." a girl in a British accent said. The boys looked up from their food, apart from Eddie. Alfie dropped his muffin, Jerome and Fabian stared then the girls looked up as well all shocked. I turned around and saw Nina. Wait, she doesn't look anything like Nina. From Hair, to eyes, to clothes, to shoes. From head to toe. But she is Nina. "Great." I heard Eddie mutter. He turned around and formed a big smile. "Of course you can Nina. Why don't you go and change for school and I'll wait for you in 30 minutes. Okay?" He said. "Thanks, Eddie. You're the best." Nina said and she made her way outside. "Eddie, we can be late for class!" she shouted from the stairs. "I can explain everything." he said raising his arms up in defense. "Well then, spill!" Amber said in her commanding voice. "Okay. Okay. Well..." Eddie started. "It was the last one week of our vacation. I was in my room video chatting with Patricia. I heard a loud slam coming from Nina's room, so I said goodbye to Patricia and went outside to find out what it was. I knocked on Nina's door but no one answered so I opened it. Her room was messed up and I found the bathroom door open. I entered and I saw Nina lying on the floor unconscious with a handful of pills in her hand. I picked the bottle and it was sleeping pills. I found out that the loud slam was when Nina hit her head on the floor. A lot of blood escaped from her so I ran to get the phone and dialed 911. After a few days, Nina woke up not remembering a single thing of what happened. I mentioned Amber's name but she said she doesn't know anyone named Amber. Then I figure out that from the impact her memory has been damaged leaving only my name, our relationship and her identity. She still remembers being the chosen one and me being the osirion and going to a boarding school in London, nothing else. She only got out of the hospital yesterday morning, our flight was rescheduled last night." Eddie explained. "Why do you think Nina attempted suicide?" Mara asked. "That I don't know, but before that time earlier she was crying. I asked her why but she didn't answer." Eddie answered. "I think I know what it was about." Fabian said. "What?" we all asked. "I think that was the time I broke up with her for Joy." he answered. "What's done is done. My only question is how did she get the accent." I said in my disappointed voice. "I think it was part of the brain damage. She can speak British, and still speak French fluently." Eddie said. "Well, that's a shock to everyone."Jerome said. "How come we never knew of the break up?!" Amber asked. "No one knew about it, Amber. I was expecting Nina to tell you about it but I guess she didn't." Fabian answered. "I don't know what kind of love potion you gave Fabian but I hope your happy Joy. Not only did the two of you break Nina's heart but also erased her memories of us." Amber said.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Well who knew Fabian and Joy were the cause of Nina's attempt of suicide. "I don't know what kind of love potion you gave Fabian but I hope you're happy Joy. Not only did the two of you break Nina's heart but also erased her memories of us." I heard Amber say. "Amber it's not our fault. She was too dramatic over their breakup and I DIDN'T make Fabes drink a love potion. He really fell in love with me. Isn't that right Fabes?" Joy said. Fabian only nodded. "Hey Eddie, is this okay?" Nina asked as she went inside. She's wearing a pair of pants, a t-shirt, a pair of boots and a jacket. She has a hair extension clipped to her hair. "That's better Nina." I answered. "So tell me, who are they?" She said. "They're friends Nina. Close friends of our. Except for Joy. The two of you are kind of FreNemies." I answered. "Nina, meet Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Fabian and of course Joy." I introduced. "You knew them right before the accident." I said. "So that's why the names Patricia and Amber are familiar. Is Patricia the you were talking about last night? You know your girlfriend?" Nina asked. I opened my mouth to answer but I was interrupted by Patricia. "Yes, Nins. That's me." she answered. "Nice going, Yacker. I didn't know you're EDDIE." I said sarcastically. "Whatever, Slim ball." She answered. "So, Nina, since when did you have an Iphone, a camera and a laptop?" Joy asked. "Well, it was gifts from Eddie. He gave to me last summer." Nina answered. "Wait! Nina what are you wearing around your neck?!" Amber asked. "It's a necklace." Nina answered. "Well do you know who gave you that?" Mara asked. "Not really. It just feels important to me so I always wear it." Nina answered holding her necklace. It was the necklace Fabian gave her last term. "Well, Sweeties. Hurry up. You're going to be late for school." Trudy said. We all nodded.

* * *

**On the way to school, Still Eddie's POV**

"Come on Nina. You need to follow us. You might get lost." Fabian said. "I know which way to go Fabian! I've been here before. I just don't remember meeting you people." Nina snapped. "Hey! My boyfriend was just saying you should come with us. He was just concern about you. It's not our fault you took your break-up seriously and tried to kill yourself. It's not our fault you lost your memory" Joy said. "Joy, stop it!" I shouted. They all seemed shocked. It was the first time they heard me shout. "Come on Nina. Don't listen to anything she's saying" I said dragging her with me to school. Patricia caught up with us. "I know, I know. I was wrong for yelling at Joy." I said before she could say anything. "I'm not here to blame you. I'm here because I'm happy for what you did. You stood up for your sister." Patricia said. I put my hand on her forehead and on her neck. "What are you doing, Eddie?" She asked swatting my hand. "You don't have a fever. Are you okay, Yacker?" I asked. "Of course I am. What makes you say so?" She asked. "It's just you seem a bit different, specifically a bit nicer. Your losing your touch, Yacker." I said. She hit me playfully. "Don't get used to it." she said and we both started laughing. Nina's a bit in front of us, so she can't see anything we're doing.

**End of POV**

**(A/N:Reviews please! All the outfits will be posted in my profile. Suggestions and comments are welcome. Thanks!)**


	3. Reassurance and lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I only own my plot.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to PeddieFabinaForever4. Sorry I haven't posted for awhile writer's block. Anyway her it is.**

**Amber's POV**

"Okay... Come on people. I heard there's going to be an important announcement." I said. We all hurried to school. I'm pretty excited for the announcement you know. After 15 minutes we got to school. We went to our first class. "Well it's weird. Nina, Eddie and Patricia are not yet here." Mara said. "Okay, for starters I know Nina wouldn't cut class but Eddie and Patricia? I'm kind of used to it."Alfie answered. "Oh, they're so dead. Mr. Sweet is our teacher and as we-the Anubis borders only- all remember he's Eddie's adopted father." Joy reminded us. You see everyone here in school still thinks Mr. Sweet's Eddie's real dad. Only Anubis boarders know that he's the adopted father. "Good morning class!" Mr. Sweet greeted as he made way in front. He scanned the room. "Where must Mr.&Ms. Miller be? I know they got here this morning. So is Ms. Williamson. Cutting classes again I assume." To tell you the truth we really don't know where they are or where they went. "Sorry we're late dad." I heard a familiar voice. We turned to the door to find Eddie, Nina and Patricia standing there. "May I ask why you're not in your uniform?" Mr. Sweet asked. "Long story Mr. Sweet." Patricia said. "Nous pouvons porter ce que nous voulons à l'école. C'est un privilège fait pour nous trois seulement." Nina answered. What did she say? "Pardon me?" Mr. Sweet said. "I said we can wear anything we want to school. It's a privilege made for the three of us only. Do you have any problem with it _DAD_?" Nina repeated. We all gasped. Nina never answers his dad. Iguess that's what we call 'like brather, like sister'. "Since when did you learn how to answer like that to me?!" I could tell Mr. Sweet's angry by now. "I don't know? Maybe since you left me and Eddie in America!" Nina shouted. "I had my reasons." Mr. Sweet answered calmly. "I'm calling your mom. The two of you are going home." he added. "Of course. Just like always. Your worming out of your responsibilities as our father, Again. You didn't want us then so why would you want us now?! Right Eric?" Nina shouted then she left the room. Mr. Sweet just sighed. "Class dismissed." he said. Well that was fun we only wasted about 5 minutes then class' done already! Time to go shopping! "Edison, What did you do to your sister? She NEVER answered back at me." Mr. Sweet said then he left the room without waiting for Eddie's answer. Only Anubis boarders are inside the Science laboratory. "Doesn't Nina remember Mr. Sweet's only her adopted father?" I asked. "Sorry guys but I need to find Nina. Who knows where she is and what she's doing right now." Eddie explained then he ran. "NINA!" Eddie's voice echoed through the hallway. "Bye the way Trix, you look good in your NEW UNIFORM." Joy said emphasizing the words new and uniform. "What do you have against my uniform? It's a protocol. Me, Nina and Eddie are required to where different uniforms. It's to classify us from..." Patricia started but eventually she trailed off.

**End of POV**

**Patricia's POV**

"What do you have against my uniform? It's a protocol. Me, Nina and Eddie are required to where different uniforms. It's to classify us from..." I trailed off. I almost blurted out our secret. "To classify you from what Trix? From us? Since when did you care about popularity Patricia?!" Joy shouted. _'Sorry guys but it's a secret we need to keep. You'll find about it in the right time. Now it's time for me to lie. Hope you guys could forgive us. Especially me.'_ I thought. "I care about popularity alright! We need to be classified as the popular! Do all of you even realize that I'm the most sexy and hottest girl here in school? My boyfriend's the hottest guys anyone has ever met! And Nina's the cute, attractive one. All of you doesn't know that! That's the images we need to protect here. If you can't understand us, you might as well stop being our friend!" I shouted. _'I'm sorry Eddie. We have the secret to protect and I'd lie just to protect it, even if it means losing our friends-and maybe even me losing you too.'_ I thought. I'm fighting to hold my tears back. I can see Joy is too. "Well if that's it too you then I'm sorry Patricia. From now on you don't have Joy Mercer as your best friend." she said then I saw tears streaming down her face. Joy wiped her tears she, then grabbed her bag and ran outside. "JOY!" Fabian called after her. "If you guys want you can join her but if you do from now on you don't know anyone named Patricia Williamson." I said still trying to hold my tears back. The truth is I really don't care about popularity and I don't really want to lie and stop being their friend but I care about that secret and even if it's killing inside me I'm doing it. I'm lying to my friends-or should I say ex-friends. "We're sorry Patricia but from now on you don't know us. Let's just forget each other. Goodbye Patricia. From now on we won't talk with each other and we'll only see each other during school and supper." Fabian said then all of them left me there in the middle of the science laboratory. Then, I felt my tears streaming down my face. I guess I could never hold it back. This is the first time in history I, Patricia Williamson, am crying. From now on I don't know people named Joy Mercer, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke.

* * *

"What do you mean you lied?" Eddie asked. "Well, I almost blurted out the secret so I lied to them." I answered. Right now we're taking a walk on campus. "What did you lie about?" he asked. "I kind of told them popularity matters to us." I said avoid his gaze. I stopped on my tracks and as I can see he did too. I looked down my feet and he walked towards me. "Hey, what's wrong?"he asked. Isn't it obvious? I'm too ashamed of what I did. "I lied to them Eddie. I lied to my best friend. There's no one left to support me and to play pranks at me. There's no one left to be my friend." I answered. For the second time, tears were streaming down my face. "Hey." he said lifting my chin up. "Even though they left you I'm still here for you okay? I can be your boyfriend and your best friend at the same time. So don't worry." He assured. Then our lips crashed with each other. You know this is a good thing about having Eddie as a boyfriend. He can assure you something and somehow make you feel comfortable again.


End file.
